


You Are My Sunshine

by Sherlocked_Gallifreyan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, Mycroft makes a very important promise, Sherlock was six weeks premature, You Are My Sunshine, singing (not much)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan/pseuds/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year old Mycroft Holmes meets his baby brother and makes a very important promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

They pulled him out of school shortly after 11:30, bundled him into his coat, and sent him out to the imposing black car that drove him to the hospital. In a rush, his father came out to the curb, scooped him up, and carried him onto the elevator. Aaron Holmes muttered under his breath, but Mycroft didn't know what some of the words meant. (Later, he would learn their meanings and even use some of them himself on occasion).

A nurse accosted Father, telling him that Mummy had gone into premature labor. Father set him down and learned heavily against the wall. Six weeks early, the nurse said, placing a comforting hand on Father's shaking shoulder. Mummy would probably survive, but there was no telling if the baby would make it. The words 'still-birth' ricocheted violently around Mycroft's skull. He'd read about premature births and how few survived. He'd read everything he could about pregnancy and childbirth the moment Mummy and Father had told him that he was going to be a big brother. He wanted to help. But here he was: all that knowledge and he could do nothing. So he slipped his hand into Father's and resigned himself to wait.

Fifteen hours later, the nurses would not allow Mycroft to see Mummy. Naturally, Father was allowed to. Mycroft paced the hall outside Mummy's room, too tense and nervous for seven years old. Finally Father came out. He fell to his knees and pulled his oldest son into a teary embrace. Mummy would be okay, he said. Baby Sherlock was rushed to ICU, incubated, hooked up to an IV drip specially formulated for premature babies.

Two hours later, another nurse asked Father if he wanted to see Sherlock. Father nodded. He left Mycroft with Mummy, who was sleeping, exhausted mentally and physically, and followed the nurse. He returned fifteen minutes later with tears in his eyes and asked Mycroft if he wanted to meet his baby brother. Mycroft nodded and followed Father.

Sherlock's room was dimly lit and quite comforting with its quiet atmosphere. Baby Sherlock lay in what Mycroft recognized as an incubator. He didn't know what all the wires or machines meant or did; he only knew that Sherlock would be okay. (Ask him about that feeling today, and he still can't explain it). Father retreated to the hallway.

"Hello, Sherlock," Mycroft said softly. "I'm Mycroft. Your big brother." For a few minutes, the only sound was the beep-beep-beep of the heart monitor. Then: "You don't have to worry. I'll protect you. And no matter what you do, no matter how bad it is, I'll always love you." Unseen by and unknown to Mycroft, Father nearly broke down at this heartfelt promise.

Again, Mycroft fell silent, watching the mechanical rise and fall of Sherlock's chest. He pulled the chair over from the corner of the room and sat as close to the incubator and its wires as he dared. "You are my sunshine," he sang, "my only sunshine..." Father sagged against the wall and slid to the floor, sobbing into his jacket. "You'll never know dear, just how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a music box that plays You Are My Sunshine, and I noticed that my cat seems to like it. Watching him, I was inspired to write this.


End file.
